


Picking Sides

by BlackFeather45



Series: Reader in the Outlast Universe [2]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Death of Characters, F/M, Survival Mode, Violence, nurse reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: The staff members of the Asylum weren't allowed to leave the facility once they had signed the contract. They were as imprisoned as the patients. While some had decided to let their frustration out on the patients, you decided to stay positive and never showed your patients how tired and scared you were. But your facade cracked as hell broke loose in the Asylum





	Picking Sides

You had good relations with your coworkers. At least with some of them. You even had a friend under them. Waylon Park, an IT guy who worked on Project Walrider. 

With you being Billy Hope's nurse, you had been soon shown what the real intentions behind the Asylum were. You did not like it obviously, but you had no choice than to follow the orders of the higher ups or else you might end up as a lab rat or just another patient.

Which you gladly did not wanted to and were always happy to decline.

You were also happy every time you were leaving the underground section and once Billy wasn't being tested on. You weren't particularly fond of the project and the nano particles that were being forced into your patient.

You were just there to make sure he wouldn't die and just were supposed to keep him alive as long as possible. Just like the doctors you were working with.

 

But Billy wasn't your only patient. There was also Eddie Gluskin, who believed that women were only supposed to stay in the kitchen and please their husband. You didn't need a phD to see that the man had this mindset drilled into him due to an abusive childhood.

Then there was Chris Walker, former Murkoff Security Guard, who had been terminated of this status due to abnormal behaviour. He had been kept as a patient, so that the staff could investigate and find out what had influenced his behaviour like that.

But you were just making sure that he wouldn't kill anyone around him and stay alive. You didn't have more to say. As a nurse, no one would listen to you anyway.

What you didn't mind. It also made you stay in the shadows and not being noticed much by Mister Blaire. Some nurses had decided to have their fun with him, if they weren't allowed to leave anyway, but not you.

He always seemed shady and you didn't want to be entangled in his business. Hell, you would love to not be entangled in the corporation at all, but since it was the only job offer you recieved in months and had been practically starving, you had signed the papers and let them take you in. At least you had your own room and bathroom.

 

 

Today was also one of the days you appreciated this kind of luxus very much as you exited the underground area and headed back upstairs to your room. You were exhausted and tired of keeping up your facade of being that friendly nurse and tried to stay positive around patients.

It was exhausting as hell. It was probably worse than jogging, since you weren't lying to the ones around you and yourself.

You shook your head and leaned against the door of your room as you closed it after yourself.

"Thank god" you whispered as you inhaled softly and sighed. 

The day had been far too long and your joints were hurting so much from all the standing around and keeping your patients at bay.

With Eddie nearly lashing out at Waylon and begging him to help him, it hadn't been easy to pull him back, but at least waylon didn't get hurt as he had been safe behind a glass window. You just wished this day to be over and just fall asleep underneath the soft sheets that suprisingly had been provided by the company.

You took off your clothes after locking the door after you and taking a fresh towel that had also been provided by Murkoff and took a warm shower. You had been suprised at first that they had warm water in here for the staff. Obviously there was only cold water for the patients.

But after a long day of people screaming and crying, you didn't care. You didn't care as long as the warm water would wash away your sins of helping the corporation in their ugly studies, using people that were just broken on the inside as guinea pigs.

You switched off the water and leaned your forehead against the cold tiles and sighed once again.

"This job sucks" you whispered to yourself and got out of the shower, grabbing the towel and drying yourself.

You wrapped the soft material around you and left the bathroom. You soon got yourself dressed in something comfortable and slipped under the blanket on your little bed after switching off the lights.

Little did you know that your routine would be disturbed soon enough.

 

 

* * *

 

Just a couple days later you were once again in the underground, now on your break after they had tried to fuse the Walrider with billy once again and it only ending in screaming and an emergency shutdown.

You were leaning against a cupboard with a mug of coffee in one hand, while covering your mouth with the other, hiding a huge yawn. Recently you had to take over a few more shifts as the experiments were now doubled.

"Hey there" Waylon greeted you as he joined you in the break room.

You were the only ones there. 

"How is the research going" you asked and he knew what you were talking about.

The two of you had decided to contact someone on the outside and uncover what Murkoff was hiding. You had gathered the data on the experiments without anyone noticing.

It suprised you that no one had confronted you about anything yet, as the place was plastered with security cameras.

"Everything is going somehow. It will probably be finished soon. They are making more progress than backlash now" Waylon said and pushed the coffee button on a little machine.

You knew what that ment. Someone was coming soon. Sadly you didn't have much information on the person waylon had contacted as your ability of communication with coworkers was greatly short shortened, due to surveillance and security walking around. The higher ups were making sure that nothing would leak out and still Waylon managed to contact someone on the outside.

You nodded softly on his information and took a few sips of the warm beverage in your hand, before you headed back to work as your team was called through the speakers.

"Have a good day" you hummed before leaving the room and since then everything went downhill.

 

* * *

 

"Wasn't he a worker in the IT section?" You asked as you were standing behind the glass wall.

Three cabins were in front of you with each of one being occupied by one asylum patient. Well actually there were only two and Waylon. He was dressed in an orange overall and his eyes were being forced open and him being made to stare at a screen. 

Those images that were displayed are supposed to make you more compliant to the walrider. Or something about that.

"You know him? It's rare that nurses know people in the IT section" a black haired man said with a sly smirk as he looked over at you.

His gaze made you feel greatly uneasy and you recognised him instantly. 

Jeremy Blaire, the devil of the Murkoff corporation.

"Well I also knew Chris Walker, security guard in the underground, before he had been put in my care and also some other people. I hope this doesn't make me suspicious of some sorts" you said, clutching the clipboard which you were holding against your chest a bit tighter.

"Hmm you tell me, Miss Y/L/N" He said as he took a few steps closer and made you back away and into a wall.

He towered over you, smirking like a villian in an old movie.

"He tried to sell information to a reporter, so we locked him up. Using him as a guinea pig before killing him off" Blaire said as he played with a strand of your hair, leaning down and.... smelling it???

"I uhm... that doesn't sound right... I guess" you whispered, feeling tears forming in your eyes and your heartbeat quickening.

He was way too close.

"Mr Blaire, they need you in the underground" someone from behind him called and you relaxed as he took a few steps back, resting his gaze on you for a few more seconds before turning around and following the security guard who escorted him downstairs.

Did the guy knew something? You hoped not. You knew that he often had his fun with people like you, nurses. And just hoped this was his standard behaviour around nurses or else you were fucked.

You were fucked either way.

 

* * *

 Only minutes later a loud explosion was heard and an allarm went off. 

You were in a breakroom at that time above the ground with a few other nurses, eating and talking as the loud sirene was heard.

You looked outside of the room and saw staff members running around, screaming and the worst thing... patients.

Everyone was on the loose.

You knew that it was only a matter of time that you would be dead by now but also that this was your only chance to escape.

Some of the nurses decided to leave the breakroom in a rush, just to be thrown against the wall and instantly killed by a huge and strong inmate. The person being known to you as Chris.

You instantly slammed the door shut and locked it with the break-room key as he was breaking the neck of a doctor and rushing down the corridor in the direction of the breakroom. 

There were two other nurses now in there with you and no one else. You even knew one of them, her name being Agata. 

She had brown short hair and was from slavic origin. She knew how to fight unfair, that's what her uncle had taught her, but even she wouldn't dare to engage in a fight with the ex-security guard, who just started to slam at the door.

"The vents!" The other nurse, a cute Asian Woman, hissed and the three of you looked up there and nodded at each other.

Agata held you up so you could undo the grid with a butter knife and soon the three of you just made it in time in there.

The second you were crawling out of the room, you could hear Chris break in the door and soon someone was screaming at the top of their lungs, but a loud crack made it stop.

 

You could feel cold sweat run down the side of your face as you made your way through the cold vents as far as possible to the direction of the main door. 

Occasionally you could hear screams or one of the other nurses sniffle. You couldn't blame them, as you yourself were still in shock over the whole situation.

 

 The three of you soon reached the end of the old vents and Agata kicked the opening in, so that your little group could crawl out. You had made it underneath the library. You decided to make your way to the main door instantly and just get the hell out of there.

As soon as you reached the main door, it was kicked in by a security team and they instantly started shooting, making your little group retreat back to the office you came from and lock the door after you.

"Fuck" you heard your friend hiss and that was the moment you noticed that she got shot.

It was a fatal wound and there wasn't a high chance of her making it.

"Shit" It was you, who hissed and catched her as she passed out for a few seconds.

The other nurse helped you position her, so that you could put pressure on the wound and dull the pain. This action bloodied your hands and attire, but you didn't care. 

"You... need to get... out of here" Agata whispered as she gripped your wrist.

"Expose this shithole" She breathed out and she coughed heavy as her lungs started to fill up with blood.

"I will" you whispered and couldn't stop hot tears stream down your face.

The bullet had probably pierced her lungs and had probably damaged her heart as she soon was panring heavy and shallow.

"Destroy them" she coughed and only a few breaths later, she was gone.

"I will" You chocked out and gripped the cloth tightly with which you had been putting pressure on the wound.

You closed your eyes and let the tears fall as the nurse next to you also allowed herself to spill sone tears for your colleague. Meanwhile gunshots and screams filled the air and heavy objects being dragged around. 

You heard something crash against the huge entrance door, which they were probably trying to block. Your only way out was gone now, so you decided to take your time and grief a little bit more in silence.

The little office being locked, no one would take their time to hunt you down at the moment as the murkoff swat team was trying to take down as many people as they could.

You were safe. For now.

 

* * *

 

 You didn't know how much time passed as all the sounds outside of the office had died down. You and Mei, the nurse had soon introduced herself as you had covered up your friends dead body with a coat that had been handing on the chair next to the table in the little office you were occupying, had decided to wait till everything had setled down before trying to figure out a way out.

You had found some protein bars in the drawer of the wooden desk. You had searched for something more, but there was nothing else, just a few documents, that's all. You had tried to check the computer for some connection to the outer world, to contact someone who would help you out of here, but once again, this place had no wifi nor had it any kind of network to contact someone. It just had an intern phone network, which wasn't much of a help.

"Let's check out the front door and if it is blocked, we should make our way to the security room. Maybe we can figure out a way out through the CCTV" You said and Mei nodded after sometime, agreeing to your plan, since there wasn't anything else you could do.

You couldn't shatter a window, as most of them had a grid in front of them or had just thick glass securing this place. You couldn't also open the ones on the ground floor, so in the worst case you would just jump from the second floor. A broken ankle was still better than certain death by a crazy person.

 

You slowly got up with a small hiss as you noticed that your leg had got numb, so it took you a few seconds to regain your balance and get that awful feeling out of your limbs. Mei didn't push you and just waited for your body to work normal again.

After the time had passed, you unlocked the door as it was still silent outside and the two of you slowly made their way out of the little office. And as you had suspected it, the moment you reached the huge front doors, you saw that they were blocked and locked up and none of you had the key card for this door.

You turned around abruptly as you heard Mei whimper and your eyes widen as you spotted the massacre in front of you. Some of your collegues and security members were laying around the room, dead. Shot or ripped apart. What was Murkoff's goal, since it seemed like they ordered the SWAT team to just shoot everyone and don't leave any witnesses behind. This prompted you to look over at Mei who nodded at you as she had probably drawn the same conclusion.

After you had inspected the room as silently as you could, you decided to make your way over to the security room and try to find a way out through there. You had found a dead security guard nearby, you took his keys and made your way over there. As you passed the library, you could hear someone scream and loud running steps that were soon followed by slow heavy steps. Thankfully they were above you and the two were probably occupied and wouldn't spare any attention to two nurses ghosting around the first floor.

The two of you made your way over to the security room, unlocked it and got inside, making sure to lock the door after you and soon check out everything in the room.

There was a dead security guard, which you decided to get out of the way, while Mei was searching for some useful information for your escape. Something that would show you another way out. A lucky open window or maybe a shattered one-

"There" Mei hissed as a camera on the outside of the building was pointed at an old framework that was leading to an open window in the side building.

"Could this be... our way out?" The younger nurse whispered and you checked the way up there.

"It seems like it" You said, a bit suspicious of the whole situation.

Could it be that easy?

Could you have this much luck after having your friend die in front of you. Agata had died and you couldn't even shed a tear. You were too drained to even cry for your friend, who wanted you to take this corporation down. And oh you will do it. You will once you put the USB you had as a necklace around your neck in a computer connected to the world wide web and send it to the right people. Maybe also to Miles Upshur. He used to be a good reported before you were locked up in this place.

And you knew him a bit. You had met him during your university years as you had attended med school for a year, but soon changing from being a doctor to just get an education as a nurse, as it wasn't that expensive like med school. In that one year you met him on a few parties, that your mutual friends decided to throw. Him being a journalist major, it would have been unlikely to ever meet outside those parties, since the two faculties were on the opposide sides of the city and you weren't living in the same dorm or even close to each other. But soon the two of you had become friends on those parties and sometimes always met up or went to get something to eat after those parties with a huge hangover. You knew that he had finished college and became a journalist, but soon as you had signed your contract in here, you hadn't spoken to him since. It was probably two or three years now that you had spoken last with him and seen his face.

You remembered that your friends always thought that the two of you were dating, but you were just good hangover buddies.

You shook your head at those memories and decided to concentrate on your current situation. You rubbed the USB gently between your fingers and sighed.

"Let's go then" You said and Mei nodded, making your way out of the security room and over to the open window that would bring you out of here and to that red jeep that you had spotted on one of the camaras, which was standing between the gateway outside of the building.

You hoped that you would soon find a gas station of some sorts to find your back to a bigger city and just get in contact with your family or get a safe space somewhere. SInce you had been in here for such a long time, you didn't even remember the way back to civilazation and hopefully the car outside was fueled up.

Mei guided the way to a narrow corridor, which was blocked by a bookshelf, but the two of you soon found your way around it, through some vents.

"Let's get the fuck out of here" You whispered and opened the door to the room with the open window and nearly screamed, hadn't your mouth been covered by a large hand.

You were yanked inside the room and you heard Mei struggle as she was probably also dragged into the room. The door was closed behind you as you glared into the face of one Jeremy Blaire.

"What a lucky coincidence that the two of you had survived the massacre" The man said with a cold voice as he walked up to Mei and placed his hand on her cheek.

She hissed at him and wiggled in her capturers arms, what prompted the CEO to slap her across the face.

"Shut up" He whispered, loud enough for you to hear.

"Hmm maybe we should put you where we put Mister Park and try to finish the project at least while trying to get everything back under control" Jeremy said with a small smirk and walked up to you.

"But we still need a nurse for the new subjects..." He sighed as he grabbed your face and tipped it to the side, as if he was inspecting a horse he had been gifted.

"This one will help out since she is on the team anyway. Lock the other one up and start the video. There is no time to loose" Jeremy said and the two of you were dragged out of the room as you looked back at the open window that could have been your way out of this hellhole.

 

 


End file.
